


Better Than Me

by Peachy_tea



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Boxmore, Fluff, M/M, OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes, boxcest, dONT CALL ME OUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_tea/pseuds/Peachy_tea
Summary: Darrell gets bummed out about how his younger brother is better than him. Darrell doesn’t realize what his frustration about Raymond really means to him, but after a breakdown with said brother, he figures out his true feelings.





	Better Than Me

Darrell kicked his feet back in forth as he stared at the empty seats around the table. Where were his siblings? Usually they were here at this time, playing board games with him or eating lunch. Lord boxman probably sent them out to go destroy the plaza without him again. He hated being excluded.

He pouted and rested his head on the table, thinking about his younger brother. Father always treated him so much better. After all, he is everything that Darrell isn’t- charming, quick on his feet, the total opposite of clumsy, and actually rather alluring. Darrell sighed, kicking his feet once again, he was frustrated.

The fact that his father deliberately made another model to succeed where he didn’t was getting to him. But father loves him right? Darrell searched for the kind words that his dad had said to him in the past. Although, he could only recall twice in all of his years where lord boxman actually praised him. He closed his eyes as his lips quivered to prevent himself from crying on spot. He couldn’t cry now, even though his little brother was much more superior than him.

He couldn’t cry in the meeting room, not when Ernesto or one of the other boxmore bots could walk in on him. He pushed his chair back and lugged his feet back towards his room.

Once he arrived he plopped down on his bed and layed down, letting the thoughts of inferiority eat away at him.

  
————

  
Raymond strolled back from his assault of the plaza, proud of his accomplishments. He opened the front door to the factory and slipped in, going immediately to where he thought his beloved father would be- his office. He knocked on the metal door and was answered with an annoyed “What is it!”

“It’s me, coach. Your amazing accomplishment~” He cooed. He heard unlocking and the door swung open. Lord boxman looked pleased, “come in, come in! Tell me how it went- did you crush those fiends?” He sat back down in his chair and leaned on his desk waiting for an answer. Raymond closed the door, “As planned, of course I did! Never expect anything less from a star player.” He sneered with vanity.

Boxman smiled, “do tell me- tell me how you did it!” The sports enthusiast paced around the room with his hands behind his back, “Well, first I crushed that little pest they call their friend. The girl got mad at me but I assure you I took care of her in a flash” he sparkled, proud of himself. His dad nodded happily, “and, what about the blue one?”

“Oh him~ He’s not even worth talking about! He didn’t last a minute, coach.” His boss stood up and walked over to him with glee, “oh Raymond! You’re the very best, I couldn’t ask for any other to get the job done. I can always count on you.” Raymond smiled, “with pleasure, coach boxdad.”

_______

  
Little did Darrell know that coming out of his room was of worst concern for himself, walking right past his father’s office as he heard praise of Raymond. He stared at the door in disbelief- does this always happen? Every single time his little brother comes back he always does something amazing and always gets the praise. He couldn’t fathom the idea, or rather, he hated it too much to believe that this was happening behind doors that he was literally strolling by.

He squeezed his fist and left with a “hmph!” clearly showing his frustration to Raymond, who heard this and glanced over to the door with concern. “Ah, coach, I’ll see you later now.” He smiled, boxman patted him on the back and sent him off as he walked through the door. By now Darrell had cleared the hallway and was nowhere to be seen. Raymond was very concerned, not mad for his older brother to be harrumphing at him- but worried.

At this time, Darrell was back in his room, disappointed once more at his brother’s superiority. Tears stained his bedsheets a shade darker as he laid crying quietly. His crying was interrupted by a knock on the door, “Brother? It’s me, can we talk?”

He jolted to wipe his tears away, and stood up from his spot of sorrows on his bed. He called so that the robot on the other side of the door could hear, “Oh really? Why would you want to talk to me…” Raymond sighed, “brother- please open the door I beg of you.” He heard another hmph behind the door, “And why should I? You don’t care about me last time I checked- which was, uh, never but- you know what I’m saying.” Raymond frowned, “Darrell, I don’t hate you- please just open the door so we can discuss this civilly. I promise I’ll bring no harm to you.”

He heard a sarcastic response from Darrell immediately “You really think that? Well I don’t- I know you don’t care… You’ve hurt me enough already. So I won’t open the door.” Raymond was getting irritated at his brother's stubbornness, sounding a little more annoyed, he called out. “If you don’t let me in then I will be forced to call you out from the other side of this door where everyone can hear me.” As he said this Jethro inched his way across the floor and Ernesto picked him up. Eyeing the drama going on with Raymond and walking quickly away. Raymond furrowed his brows at this.

Darrell knew he was being stubborn at this point and was okay with it. He didn’t care if he had to do this to protect himself. He yelled, “Yeah so what! I can do what I want! You won’t ever know anything because I’m not gonna talk! Who cares if they can hear you!” Raymond growled, “Darrell. Open the door.” He laughed, “Annnnnd who’s gonna make me! You aren’t! You can do anything! But you can’t do this ‘cause you’re too nice and perfect aren’t you?”

  
______

 

His brother had had enough, his teeth were gritted with anger and fists balled, he forcefully twisted the knob on the door, entered, and slammed it behind him. Darrell was wide eyed, “I… didn’t lock the door… oh no.” Raymond, angry as a hornet, charged over to him and pinned him up against the wall. “So, what were you saying? Say it to my face, go on!” The elder brother started tearing up again, afraid for his life. He realized at this point that he might’ve been too rude to Raymond.

He whispered, “I-I… uh… I’m sorry?” Raymond laughed, “Apologizes!? Pah!” Through his anger at his brother’s feared expression, he noticed his cheeks were wet and his eye was red from crying. “You...You’re crying?” He immediately stepped back, darrell fell to the floor and wiped his eye self consciously. Raymond felt more weak now, getting mad at his brother and doing this to him.

“I… I should’ve known better.” He got on his knees and lifted up Darrell’s chin, wiping away his tears. He procured a tissue and placed it in his hand. Darrell sniffed uncontrollably, “Y-you…You don't have to do this.” He looked away. Raymond smiled, “Tell me what’s wrong.” Darrell sighed, “It’s nothing anymore. I’ve realized it wasn’t really what I thought it was…”

“And, what is that? Do you mind telling me?” He said softly, moving closer to him again. Darrell jolted, scooting away and shaking his head, “No, uhh, maybe later.” This piqued Raymond’s interest, “And...You’re sure?” Darrell blushed, his thoughts were getting to him. “Uh… I can tell you- if you come… closer.” Raymond chuckled, scooting to where he was right up against him, “Is this good?”

Darrell was melting from embarrassment, “OH- YEAH that’s good.” Raymond leaned his head on Darrell’s shoulder, “so~ what’s the thing you want to tell me so badly?” The older brother puffed his cheeks, “silly… it’s not like I really wanted to tell you super badly. Totally not.” He chuckled, “sure, sure! So- tell me now.” Darrell’s face became more red as he tapped Raymond's head to get him off of his shoulder. He put his finger up against his lips and looked to the side, “I… uhm. I kinda…I’ve been thinking.” Raymond knew what was happening and closed his eyes, “go ahead~”

Darrell moved in to lightly kiss him on the lips, immediately pulling away afterwards, his face as red as can be. “D’awwww, how adorable.” Cooed raymond, “you really are cute when you’re embarrassed.” Darrell hid his face, “y-yeah, whatever, just get out of here before something else happens.” Raymond laughed softly, “oh no need to worry about that- I’m not a bad person. But I’ll respect your wish~”

Raymond stood up, remembering one of the things he was supposed to tell Darrell. “Will I be seeing you at dinner? Father said we can try having family dinner again.” Darrell brightened up, “really?” He jumped up, “Oh man oh man- of course you will!” Raymond grinned at his excitement and gave him a goodbye wave, “well, I’ll see you then brother.”

  
________

 

Darrell stopped him, “wait- didn’t you go out with Shannon today?” The younger robot blinked, “Shannon? No, I haven’t seen her at all today? How come?” They both heard snickering from the other side of the door, the devil herself busted through the door, “Here’s Shannon, you dolts!” She smirked, the two boys stared at each other in disbelief.

“I was eavesdropping on you two lovebirds the whole shabang, pretty cheesy stuff if you ask me.” She snapped,”Welp! See you losers at dinner!” She slammed the door on her way out. Darrell barked,“ HEY CAN WE PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY DOOR??” Raymond started sweating profusely and turned around to Darrell, “she… oh no.”

The older sibling gazed at the younger, “what? What is it?” Raymond poked his fingers together anxiously, “Shannon, she said she heard the whole thing.” Darrell grinned, “pSH!! No way, I mean you totally weren’t yelling about you’d let everyone hear you yelling at me.” Raymond blushed with embarrassment, “oh, I shouldn’t of done that…” Darrell gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, “don’t sweat it! We’re even now right?”

Raymond nodded nervously, “yeah! Even…”

(To Be Continued Next Chapter)

 

 


End file.
